The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a set of passive electro-optic display cells comprising two superposed plates maintained at distance from one other by sealing material situated at their periphery and between which is imprisoned a liquid crystal.
The realization of such cells is generally obtained piece by piece, which necessitates numerous manipulations and, consequently, is extremely expensive.
One has attempted to simplify the operations for sealing the plates constituting the cells by working these plates in straps or belts or strips. But that only permits a limited gain due to the fact that the number of the cells obtainable on a strip can only be low.
The purpose of the present invention is to further rationalize this manufacturing by manufacturing a set of cells which are preferentially arranged in a matrix. This reduces the manipulations and facilitates these manipulations due to the fact that they are applied to elements of greater dimensions, with an easy passage from the realization of one type of cells to the realization of another type of cells of dimensions.
The difficulty in using square or rectangular plates of relatively great dimensions lies in the spacing or putting to a distance of these plates, which spacing must not only be perfectly precise but also be constant across the whole surface of the two plates. The usual means used for the manufacturing of the cells in a piece by piece manner consists in loading the upper plate with calibrated weights, which are not usable here.
This problem has been solved owing to the means as claimed.